LOTM: Decimation S5 P19/Transcript
(Charlie, Tom and Yuri all look around at the other heroes who have all been drugged) Charlie: Oh boy... Tom: *Goes up to Jessica* Jess? Jess are you okay?? Jessica: *Giggling while looks at Tom* Oh wow. A giant smiling Banana! (Jessica sees Tom as a giant banana) Tom: Should have saw that one coming.... Uraraka: *Dancing around* Oh its all so beautiful! All the butterflies and fairies! Yuri: What?? Charlie: It's pointless! Talking to them isn't going to help while they're in this state! Tom: Well, what do we do?? Charlie:.....I have no idea. Yuri: We should start by moving them out of the flower patch. Tom: Right! Charlie: Then we split up. We'll each go around and try to convince the others to walk out. Yuri: Got it. Tom: Let's get started. (The three split up as they go to help the others. Charlie is seen approaching Ruby and Erin) Charlie: Uhhhh, guys? Erin: Fluffy! Fluffy come on! We're going to Candy Mountain Fluffy! Ruby: *Rolling all over the place laughing* PUPPIES!! PUPPIES EVERYWHERE!! YAY!! Charlie: Great....Alright Charlie, time to think. If you were a person drugged on flower spores, what kind of thing would make you want to walk away from the flowers? (Charlie sits there thinking before Erin grabs him by the shoulders) Charlie: Huh?? Erin: Fluffy! What're you just standing around for? Charlie: Fluffy? (Charlie then gets an idea) Charlie: *thinking* Just go with it Charlie! *Out loud* Oh uhhh, yeah! Yeah I'm Fluffy! Erin: I know you are silly! Come on, the unicorns are waiting for us at Candy Mountain! Charlie: Oh y-yeah I almost forgot! Oh hey why don't you follow me to a nice safe spot so I can get friends to come with us? Erin: Friends? Charlie: Yeah, friends! Erin: Well, okay then! Where do you want me to go? Charlie: Just uhhh, *points* go stand over there for a bit! Erin: Okay but hurry! The unicorns aren't gonna wait forever! *Happily dances off* Charlie: Wow they are loopy.. *Sees Ruby still rolling around* Oh yeah her and her puppies. Yuri: Hey Charlie! Charlie: *Notices Yuri approaching* Yuri! You got a solution? Yuri: I sure do! You know how I'm made out of nanites right? Charlie: Yeah. Yuri: And this girl's interested in puppies right? Charlie: Uh huh. Yuri; Check this out. (Yuri's body then dissolves into a pile of nanites before they soon reform into a form of a small puppy) Yuri: Ta da! Charlie: Whoa! Yuri: Impressive huh? Charlie: Yeah! But....You think it'll work? Yuri: Probably. I'll go and see if it worked with her. You should go get Uraraka and Izuku. Charlie: *Sees Urarak dancing* Yeah good idea. *Runs off* Yuri: Right let's see. *Barks like a puppy* Ruby: *Stops rolling* huh? *Gasp* NEW PUPPY!!! Yuri: *sighs and whispers* Keep it chill Yuri. *continues barking* Ruby: *Gets up* COME HERE PUPPY!! *Runs after Yuri* Yuri: Oh boy! *Runs away* Ruby: *Chasing Yuri* Puppypuppypuppypuppypuppypuppypuppypuppypuppypuppy! Yuri: *thinking* Okay, this is more creepy than anything else! But still, all I gotta do is get her out of the patch. (Yuri continues running until he ends up out of the flower patch) Yuri: *sigh* There we go. (Yuri turns to face Ruby and turns back to normal) Ruby: …. Heeeey… Where did the new puppy go...? I wanted him to meet Zwei and the other puppies... Yuri: *thinking* Time to play dumb. *Out loud* Puppy? Ruby: Yeah! Yuri: Hmmm, I don't know anything about a puppy, but I think if you stay here long enough they'll come back. Ruby: Really?! Yuri: Yeah! So take a seat here and he'll come back I bet Ruby: Okay! *Sits down* Yuri: Be right back! … Okay. Two down. A bunch more to more to go. (Yuri then sees Tom carrying Bakugo and Bolo over shoulder) Yuri: what happened? Tom: Oh I just knocked them out. They'll be fine. Yuri:... Whatever works I guess. (Charlie goes up to Uraraka) Charlie: Uraraka? Uraraka: *Turns around and gasp* Its the fairy queen! Charlie: Huh?? Uraraka: Oh I knew you were real! Charlie:.....Riiiight. Uraraka: I'm so honor fairy queen! Are you here to bless me with your magic! Charlie:... Y-Yes! Yes I am! But this spot is no good for blessing! Why don't you go over there, and I'll return shortly to bless you. Uraraka: *Bows* As you wish my queen! *Skips away* Charlie: *sigh* This is getting way to weird. Even for me! (Charlie then looks around) Charlie: Now who's next? (Suddenly Yang appears out of no where, jumps on Charlie's back and wraps her arms around his neck) Yang: HAHA! I GOT YOU!! Charlie: AHH!! YANG GET OFF!! (The two struggle as Charlie struggles to free himself) Charlie: The hell is wrong with you?! Yang: I'LL TELL YOU!! I'M A REBEL!! I DON'T PLAY BY THE RULES!! NOT EVEN MY OWN!! (As Charlie struggles, he falls down. Yang is on top of him) Yang: *Raises her arms in victory* YEAH!! VICTORY!! Charlie: *in pain* I can't even tell if she's poisoned or just doing this as a joke. Yang: *Gets up and starts throwing punches at the air* Come on, come on, who's next!? I'll fight anybody and everybody! No body is telling this rebel what to do!? Charlie: How can I stop her...? (Charlie then gets up slowly as he looks around at his surroundings) Charlie; Dammit, nothing but flowers. (Charlie then looks at his hands before his eyes trail to his wrists) Charlie: Hmmm, sleep pheromones might work. (Charlie gets up and goes to Yang) Charlie: Hey Rebel. Take a nap. Yang: *Turns around* HEY! I NAP WHEN I WANNA NAP! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO- (Yang gets blasted in the face with sleep pheromones and falls asleep) Charlie: *Whew* That was close. (Charlie then starts dragging Yang out of the flowers) Charlie: Well, at least this is still going better than I thought it would. (Tom is then seen walking around the field as he begins to collect a few of the flowers) Tom: Hmm, these definitely are some interesting flowers. I'll have to have Miles look at them when we get home. (Tom stores the flowers in his body before he looks over at Jessica) Tom: Jess! (Tom runs over to Jessica who's seen smiling and giggling) Tom: Jess! Come on, we need to leave! Jessica: *gasp* Hey, it's that banana again! Tom: Oh right, I forgot about that. Jessica: Hey, hey. I heard you sang a funny song about Peanut Butter and Jelly! Can you sing it please!? Tom:...… Are you serious right now? Jessica: Come on, please?! Tom: *sigh* Fine. But first you have to do something for me. Jessica: What? Tom: *points* Can you go over there for a bit? Jessica: You promise you'll sing it? Tom: I promise. Jessica: Okay! *Walks off singing* Its peanut butter, jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Tom: God I thought that died out years ago... (Tom then walks off) Tom: The hell even is the purpose of all these flowers? (Tom walks off to help more of the others as Yuri is seen approaching Charlie visibly drained) Yuri: Hey Charlie... Charlie: Yuri? What's wrong with you? Yuri: Had to separate a few nanites from my body. Charlie: Why? (Yuri points over to Ruby who is seen playing with a puppy made of Yuri's nanites) Charlie: Oh. Yuri: Yeah. She wouldn't stop moving around. Charlie: I see. So, who do we go for now? Yuri: Well I haven't seen Rottytops and Foxtrot. Charlie: Oh crap Foxtrot!! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts